


Primer beso

by Just_DustNBones



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_DustNBones/pseuds/Just_DustNBones
Summary: Para Steve, el primer beso con Tony también es el último.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Primer beso

Soñó con ese momento incontables veces que perdió la cuenta. Han sido años de un anhelo que no hacía más que crecer con el tiempo y cuando por fin se decidía a confesar siempre existía algún inconveniente como una interrupción del momento o su propio temor a una respuesta que terminaban por sumirlo en el completo silencio. Steve sabe que, esa actitud no es digna de alguien denominado "superhéroe", sin embargo, él más que nadie, sabe lo que los sentimientos pueden acarrear en el corazón de alguien y el posible sufrimiento por otra decepción era más fuerte que su deseo de confesar y es algo de lo que se arrepiente en ese preciso instante cuando ve como todo se desmorona, no era solo saber que la persona que alguna vez amó se casó y tuvo una hija porque, siendo sincero, eso le alegra de una manera inexplicable, el hecho de saber que alguien que sufrió tanto como Tony Stark pudo conseguir la felicidad, solo provocó una sonrisa de repleta sincera de su parte, pero considera tan injusto que aquello se le fuera arrebatado, el héroe que todos necesitaban tuvo que sacrificarse por la humanidad. Alguien que fue catalogado de egoísta, de egocéntrico y un ser incapaz de realizar acción que no sea por beneficio propio, no dudó ni un solo segundo en su decisión.

Lo que existió primero fueron sonrisas a causa de la victoria, esos gestos que se borraron con rapidez al ser testigos de la única fatal consecuencia de la victoria. ¿Por qué celebrar si el costo fue la vida de alguien? Steve retiene las lágrimas con más esfuerzo del necesario, sus rodillas tiemblan y lucha por mantenerse en pie, su garganta ahoga un grito desgarrador, sus manos apretadas en puños hasta que es posible reaccionar y sus pasos se aproximan a la escena. Pepper no realiza preguntas, como si ella supiera algo que Steve no, mantiene una distancia prudente donde pueda ser testigo de lo que sucede, se siente como si protegiera a Tony hasta el último momento.

Siente el pulso cada vez más débil, Steve está de rodillas con la tierra impregnándose en el uniforme del Capitán América que de por sí, está hecho un total desastre a causa de la batalla. Su tacto se extiende hasta tocar la piel de Tony, en esa parte que no se vio afectada por el chasquido. Observa las últimas fuerzas del hombre de hierro por mantenerse despierto, la lucha interna por mirarlo con esos ojos tan llenos de secretos y Steve sonríe por el simple hecho de haber soñado con ese momento tantas veces y de estar viviéndolo, aunque bajo circunstancias no favorecedoras. Imaginó tanto el día en el cual Tony lo vea de esa forma que cuando llega, debe aguantar el llanto. Sonríe para él, su mano desciende hasta rozar los labios ajenos.

Su siguiente acción es repentina, Steve puede oír la sorpresa de los espectadores e incluso de Pepper cuando decide acortar la distancia entre Tony y él con un beso.

—No tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento no haberlo hecho antes —susurra una vez que el contacto ha concluido.

Los ojos de Tony continúan abiertos, pero no están viéndolo más. La luz del traje de Iron Man se apaga por completo y con ello, Steve da rienda suelta a sus lágrimas que descienden por su mejilla y se pierden en alguna parte de su cuello. Nadie ahí realiza algún comentario, mantienen el silencio y poco tiempo después, hincan una rodilla en señal de respeto y gratitud a un hombre que debió ser más valorado.

* * *

El funeral no es solo para Tony, sino también para Natasha. Dos partes esenciales de una familia que estaba quebrada desde antes por conflictos que pudieron evitarse. El sol se está ocultando, lanzando sus últimos rayos sobre el césped y cuando todos se retiran, Steve es el único que queda en su mismo sitio, incapaz de moverse o reaccionar. Por extensos minutos, no hace más que visualizar el paisaje, los árboles o aves que vuelan ajenas a la tristeza que lo embarga.

—El primer beso —dice para sí mismo con una voz que no es un susurro, un tono normal que utiliza cuando conversa con alguien—. Nunca imaginé que cuando al fin me atrevería a hacerlo, sería el último que te diera, Tony. Es un poco injusto, ¿no lo crees? No solo eso, sino el hecho de jamás saber tu respuesta a mis sentimientos. Sé que cometí errores y no sabes cuánto me he arrepentido todo este tiempo, nadie daña a quien ama y yo no debí traicionar tu confianza. Me hubiera gustado que tuviéramos otro final, ¿te imaginas? En otra vida, realidad o distinto universo, quien sabe si en alguna de ellas, tú y yo somos felices. Por cierto, Morgan es una niña preciosa, me recuerda tanto a ti, casi como verte reflejado —suspira, sus pasos retroceden para poder marcharse—. Fue el primer beso para nosotros, pero también el último.

Camina hasta que debe detenerse por la presencia de Pepper. Ella no hace más que sonreír, extender una carta y darle un breve beso en la mejilla izquierda.

* * *

_Steve:_

_Este es quizá mi intento número treinta, las cartas anteriores fueron desechadas a la brevedad, para ser sincero, no soy tan bueno con las palabras escritas porque suelo pensar demasiado en que plasmar, de hecho, estoy haciendo eso en este momento, miles de ideas cruzan mi mente y te apuesto que no pondré ni la mitad de ellas._

_¿Existe manera correcta de dirigirme a ti luego de tantos años? Las circunstancias que nos llevaron a esto, no son las más adecuadas ni mucho menos dignas de recordar, pero, por lo poco que te conozco, puedo asegurar que te estás atormentado por lo sucedido. Quiero que sepas que, eso ha quedado en el olvido, guardar rencor no está en mis planes, capitán porque pude llegar a comprender tus razones._

_Lo que me lleva a otro punto de nuestra historia, a esa que ninguno de los dos quiso admitir en su momento, ¿lo sentiste también? El sentimiento que provoca una revolución dentro tuyo, que coloca todo de cabeza y te brinda una nueva perspectiva del paisaje que has estado observando por años y dices "¿cómo no vi esto antes?". Te quise, Steve, te amé en silencio por años que dolía cada vez más mantenerme callado y lo hice porque soy un cobarde. Puedo enfrentarme a villanos, pero no al amor que pensé era no correspondido. Pensaba "¿por qué razón Steve me querría? Soy todo lo que él odia de alguien". Me excusé con esa frase, la utilicé como escudo tanto como pude hasta que Natasha dijo que solo tenía miedo de ser amado._

_Y cuando por fin conseguí el valor necesario, todo se desvaneció, los Vengadores no existían más, nos enfrentamos unos a otros y el resto es historia conocida._

_Decidí entonces no volver a callar mis emociones y con el tiempo, perdí el miedo de amar y ser amado en el proceso, sin embargo, pienso mucho en lo que me hubiera gustado poder besarte, aunque sea solo una vez. Probar tus labios hasta el cansancio, besarte tanto hasta al punto de tenerte grabado con el único propósito de rememorar el momento en mi mente las veces que quisiera. Besarte sonaba como un suceso inalcanzable y continúa siéndolo incluso ahora porque nuestra historia terminó mucho antes de siquiera poder empezar._

_Tal vez, seamos felices en otra vida, ¿eso te parece descabellado? Porque yo estoy seguro que todo Tony Stark necesita un Steve Rogers, un primer amor, un deseo que, en una realidad distinta llega a cumplirse, donde somos felices sin problemas, sin prejuicios e inconvenientes._

_Porque en esta, Steve, en esta no podemos serlo por más que lo quisiéramos, no podemos. Tú y yo sabemos que no…_

_Te ama,_   
_Tony._


End file.
